Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Mobile terminals are often provided with a touchscreen for user input. Touchscreens allow a user to select and manipulate user interface elements by touching, tapping, dragging, or other touch input functions. In most situations, these gestures are a good substitute for other input devices, such as a mouse and keyboard.
However, touchscreens are not well equipped for applications needing precise input, such as photo editing, Computer Assisted Drafting (CAD) programs, and the like. Most touchscreens use a finger or a stylus as an input device, and these input mechanisms lack the precision of, for example, a computer mouse. To address these issues, devices employing touchscreens provide the user with the ability to zoom in and out of a diagram or image to permit greater accuracy. However, this process of zooming in and out can be time-consuming and cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need for a more accurate user input technique for touchscreens.